


Apple Pie and Blue Sky

by Gaytrashibribri



Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cafe Owner Kim Seokjin, Dance Major Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dance Major Park Jimin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Mutual Pining, Photography Major Jeon Jungkook, Photography Major Kim Taehyung | V, Popular Park Jimin, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, graphic design major kim namjoon, side Yoonjin, vjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaytrashibribri/pseuds/Gaytrashibribri
Summary: Jungkook, a closeted homosexual, decides to join a local LGBT support group he heard about. To his surprise, many of the members go to the same college as him. Including his very popular roommate, Jimin.





	1. Jeon Jungkook

I had been enrolled at the School of Performing Arts in Seoul for a few months now. It was late October, on Halloween to be exact, when I found myself in front of the small cafe. The place was called Amour de Café and was a few blocks from my dorm. 

I noticed the place wasn't open ( it was very late) and a piece of paper was taped to the door. It read, " Use back entrance for late night group sessions. Open to the public." Hopefully that meant I was at the right place. I pulled the flyer out from my bag. A few weeks ago, I'd been given one at the university. It was an LGBT support group at this cafe on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday nights as well as Sunday afternoons. I probably should have thrown it out immediately. Yet here I was on Friday night, Halloween, at that cafe. 

I worked up my courage and headed to the back for the building, finding an unlocked door. 

I entered slowly, griping a handful of my hoodie tightly.

Then, I promptly shrieked like a little girl as a person jumped out at me. My knees gave out and I instinctively curled into a ball, trying to protect myself. Then, I heard laughter. 

Looking up, I see a silver haired boy clutching his sides in laughter. after a few seconds, the boy stopped and smiled at me.  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard anything like that. Sorry for the scare," he said, flashing a boxy smile.  
I only nodded, feeling shy around the outgoing guy. Looking around I only saw a few other people. That was when I realized they were all staring at me. I scrambled up onto my feet, walking back into the wall. Or what I thought was a wall until it started chuckling. I spun around, seeing a tall man with purple hair .

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to.." I started, but was cut off. 

"Don't worry. I'd try to run away from Tae too," he said, cute dimples showing as he smiled.

The silver haired boy or Tae stuck his tongue out at the other guy, pouting at the remark.  
"Well, anyway... What's your name?," he asked, suddenly happy again, "My name's Taehyung, but everyone just calls me Tae. That jerk is Namjoon." he pointed playfully at the purple haired guy, Namjoon.

"Jungkook," I responded in the loudest voice I could currently muster.

Taehyung grabbed my arm, leading me further into the room. He sat me down on a plush couch next to a sleeping guy with black hair. The guy woke up as I sat, glaring at me before closing his eye again. "Don't mind him. Yoongi is always like that, but he's actually really nice once you get to know him," Tae said. 

"Okay, guys. Why don't we do introductions since we have someone new joining us, okay? Jin?" Namjoon said, getting everyone's attention. He then Turns to a tall, handsome man wearing an apron.  
"Right. The food is ready, so we can have it later. Is everyone here?", Jin asked. 

"Yeah. Chimmy said he couldn't make it," Tae said.

"okay, " Jin said, "I'll start. Hello. My name is Kim Seokjin. I am 26 and run this cafe. I am homosexual and have a long-term boyfriend, although he is currently sleeping." Seokjin punching the sleeping boy next to me. The boy grumbled and sat up. 

"Hi. Min Yoongi. Bisexual. I have a stupid, tall boyfriend whose only good for food and sex. Good night," he said in one breath then fell asleep again. Jin rolled his eyes.

Namjoon went next. "Hi. Kim Namjoon. I guess I'm bi? I haven't really been in a relationship with a guy but I think so. I'm also a student majoring in graphic design."

A girl next to him went. "Hi. My name is Son Chaeyoung. I am homosexual so I...like girls. Um, I also attend university as a music major."

Taehyung jumped up and down in his seat next to me as his turn came. "HELLO. My name is Kim Taehyung. Age 23. I am a photography major. Oh, I like guys and wearing pretty things like heels." He then lifted his feet, showing the red stilettos adorning them.

I was mildly surprised but thoroughly impressed by his openness.

Another girl started talking, "Hi. I'm Chou Tzuyu. Bisexual though I have a boyfriend right now. Same major as Chaeyoung." She looked at the guy next to her. The guy grinned, realizing it was his turn.

"Hello! My name is Jung Hoseok. I am straight but I know a lot of LGBT people so I like to help. Plus I work part-time for Seokjin hyung. I am a dance major," he said, full of enthusiasm.

I was amazed at how many people were here. Then, I felt all eyes on me.  
"Oh, um. Hi. My name is Jeon Jungkook. Homosexual. I've never been in a relationship although I do have someone I like. I am also a photography major."

Everyone smiled at me. Taehyung was happy to meet someone with the same major. Hoseok was a literal ray of sunshine and was super supportive. Namjoon was nice although he was very clumsy. He'd already broken a glass within minutes of being here. Tzuyu was very quiet but also nice. Chaeyoung was super sweet and adorable. Yoongi kept to himself, occasionally making jabs at Jin for his silly Dad jokes. 

"Hey, Kookie." Tae called me over. I smiled at the nickname; having never had one before.  
"Yeah?"  
"You mentioned you had a crush. Wanna tell me who??"  
I laughed as Tae started making cringy aegyo in hopes of getting an answer.  
"Sorry, Tae. You'd probably go find him and tell him."  
"Then go tell him yourself. No way he can pass up a hunk like you."  
"I don't know who you're talking about, Tae. He'd so reject me."  
"Kookie, I swear I'd so date you if you were my type. I mean, those arms are to die for."  
"Shut up Tae."  
"Hey! Call me hyung!"  
"No way."  
"Namjoon hyung! Kook's being disrespectful to me!

"You probably deserved it, you pervert," Namjoon remarked, not even looking up from his conversation with Tzuyu.  
"Asshole! How am I the pervert, you pornaholic!", Taehyung responded.  
Everyone erupted into raucous laughter at this. Namjoon blushed bright red, mouth open as if to respond but no words came out.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening.

I wondered who it could be. Tae mentioned someone else. What was their name?

"Hey! It's Chim. Where have you been?", Tae exclaimed.

I turn to see the new person and see him. Park Jimin. My roommate.

And crush.

Our eyes meet. "Jungkook?", he says.

I don't respond as I run out the door. Of all the people, it had to be Park Jimin.

My only thought is he knows. He knows what I am.


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing Jimin, I run the five blocks back to my apartment. I arrive, gasping for air, at the apartment door. I fumble through my bag for the key, nearly tearing the whole thing apart.

Upon entering, I rush to the safety of my small bedroom. The room was probably one of my favorite parts of moving away. I could lock the door whenever and put whatever decorations I wanted. However, these thoughts couldn't comfort me.

I drop my bag and curl up under my covers as I continue to sob. The tears burn my eyes as I try to rub them away. After what felt like hours, I stop crying. I look over at the mirror on my closet. My appearance looks uglier than usual. There was the usual puffiness amplified by my red-rimmed eyes and constant rubbing. My hair was in disarray. Looking at my reflection, I couldn't help picking at my imperfections. My oily skin, covered with acne. My babyish face. My chapped lips. I try to hold back my tears. I try to remind my body that I'd already suffered today. It didn't work and my body was soon shaking as hot, angry tears dripped down my face. I bit my lip in an attempt to quiet my sobs, but only succeeded in piercing the thin skin.

Click.

A whine escapes my lips as I realize- I didn't lock my bedroom door. Sure enough, Park Jimin was standing right there. He was gasping for air, cheeks red from the effort. Somehow, he always looked perfect. Blonde hair styled nicely. Full lips. Round cheeks. Sultry eyes. A lithe figure. Even though he was short, he had this amazing confidence and charisma. There was a pang of jealousy in my heart. I wish I could be like him. Yet, at the same time, I felt a deep attraction to Park Jimin. I know dating him was impossible but that didn't stop any late night fantasies.

Right now, he was staring at me with a sympathetic look. Great. I quickly began to rub away my tears, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“Jungkook? Are you okay?,”Jimin asked.

Even if I wanted to say anything, the words clung to my throat. All that came out was a strangled sound.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on...But we can discuss this later. Okay? So… if you need anything just call for me,”he said.

* * *

 

I wake up to the sun shining through the curtains. I managed to stumble out to the small shared bathroom. I splash water on my face, trying to wash the sleep out of my eyes.

I then walked out into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it. That’s when I saw him. Jimin was standing only a few feet away from me. He had his arms crossed and looked just as sleep-deprived as I felt.

“Jimin-hyung. I’m sorry about last night. I just- I just panicked. Yeah. I didn't expect to see you there,” I said.

“Was my being there strange?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

I gulped. I tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t give away my secret. Before I could come up with an answer, Jimin had made his way to me. He smiled at me and I nearly melted at its softness.

“Jungkook,” he started, “I know.”

I stared at him wide eyes. He knows. Panic set in and I vaguely felt myself having an attack.

* * *

 

When I finally came to my senses, I was on the couch in Jimin’s arms. Despite my immediate shock, I buried my nose deeper into the juncture of the smaller boy’s neck as I inhale his sweet scent. I heard soft giggling and looked up.

And bashed my forehead into Jimin’s chin. Great. We untangled ourselves, both rubbing the tender spots.

“Sorry,” I sputtered, my face reddening with embarrassment.

Jimin smiled. “Do you feel better now? Do you wanna talk now?”, he asked.

I nodded, standing up.

Growl.

I looked at the older boy, who was now the embarrassed one. “Um, I kind of didn’t have breakfast yet…,” he mumbled.

“Let’s go out. My treat… for this whole thing,” I said.

He smiled brightly, eyes disappearing into his cheeks. I could feel my face burning up again.

We left, Jimin leading the way. Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t realize we had entered Seokjin’s cafe until a high voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Jiminie! What happened last night?! We were all worried. And then, Tae said you weren’t answering his texts today… and the new guy… is with you?”, the older man rambled on.

Jimin sighed. “Sorry, Jin-hyung. Jungkook had a little scare this morning. We didn’t mean to worry everyone.”

“Good. Now, are you two here for lunch?”

“Lunch!?”, we both exclaimed. Had that much time passed since we woke up?

We sat down at a comfy booth and began to look over the menus. The cafe was beautiful. It was full of warm colors and wood detailing. Red and orange ribbons decorated the place, hanging from the ceiling beams. Gentle classical music played, giving the place a calm but playful atmosphere.

I was conflicted about what to get. All the food looked delicious. I looked up at Jimin. He was biting his lip. Our eyes met.

“What are you getting, Jimin-hyung?”

“Oh. Well, I was going to get something but I don’t know…”

“What?”

“T-The apple pie here is good. Like really good. But I shouldn’t get it.”

I was surprised by this sudden shyness. It was adorable. Seokjin came over to take our orders. “Are you ready to order?”, he asked.

“Yes,” I responded, “Two slices of apple pie. And I’ll have a caramel macchiato. Hyung, do you want anything to drink?”

“I’ll have a latte,” he said, surprised at me. Seokjin took the orders and left.

Jimin stared at me with his mouth open. “You shouldn’t have,” Jimin said.

“But I did,” I said.

 

After a few minutes, the coffees and pie came. I took a sip from my macchiato, sighing at the strong, sweet taste. Jimin did the same, and for a few moments we drank in silence.

I set down my cup and eyed the pie. I was drooling at the sight of it. A perfect crust and gooey apple filling. The smell of spices and apple filled the air. I took a bite and moaned at the delicious taste. Looking up, I saw that Jimin-hyung had yet to touch his slice.

"Hyung, you better eat."

"I'm not that hungry...", he said, in a futile attempt of an excuse. 

"Fine. Then I won't talk about last night.", I said.

"Wa- You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Now eat, I can't let my hyung starve."

"Okay. But promise to talk afterwards?", he asked, hesitantly.

"Yes. I promise."

 

We ate the slices in silence and I paid for it. 

"So, Jungkook. What happened last night? Why were you here, at the support group?", Jimin asked.

I nibbled on my bottom lip, searching for the words and courage to explain. 

"I was there for the support group. I... like guys, Jimin-hyung. I've never really talked to anyone about it so I thought maybe it would be good." Jimin nodded, his attention still on me as I continued.

"When I saw you... I know I shouldn't have run but, I panicked. I thought you would hate me or kick me out of the apartment. This morning too."

As much as I wanted to hide, I couldn't. Jimin sighed.

"Jungkook... it's okay. I would never kick you out for something like that. I have no problem with homosexuals."

"You don't?"

"No, I'm childhood friends with Tae. Plus, I've known the rest for quite a while."

"So... were you there as an ally? Like Hoseok?", I asked.

 

"No...", Jimin trailed off, averting his gaze.

"Then why?"

"Jungkookie... I haven't always been a man," he said.

 

I was shocked, but asked, "What do you mean?" I already knew the answer.

"I was born female." Those words, as they left Jimin's lips, would never leave my thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Some people might be confused right now so let me explain.
> 
> This fanfic is based off a novel idea I came up with a year ago. I became an ARMY about 5 months ago. The idea is of a closeted gay college student who falls for his older roommate. The roommate turns out to be trans. It is about acceptance and change. There will be some themes of self-hate and thoughts of self-harm. 
> 
> I really hope you all like this! Thank you! I will answer any further questions in the comments.
> 
> (Also check out my original work ROT.)


	3. 3

I wasn’t sure how Jungkook would react to my confession. My face was burning with embarrassment and I started to wonder what he was thinking. I could feel his eyes trained on me and I was scared to meet them.

Then, suddenly, Jungkook grasped my hands in his own.

“I don’t care about that. I… I like hyung!,” the younger boy confessed. His cheeks were blaring red and my heart clenched at the sight of those doe brown eyes.

“Well, I like you too, Jungkookie,” I said, “ You’re a great roommate.” I tried to play it safe; not jumping to any conclusions.

His expression fell. He slowly let go of my hands and I felt the cold air hit my skin. I suddenly missed his warmth.

“Yeah.. roommates.”

“Do you really not care?”, I asked, hesitant.

He shook his head, looking adorable. “No, it doesn’t matter. Because hyung is still hyung. As long as I can become closer to hyung… then it doesn’t matter!” Jungkook’s face lit up with passion, eyes bright and shining.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. “Good. I want to become to Kookie too. And thank you for the food. It was delicious,” I said.

Jin came over with the check, his expression saying he wanted the details later. I rolled my eyes at him as Jungkook paid. He had insisted on paying.

We left the cafe, content and a little closer. I would be lying to say I didn’t feel anything for Jungkook. It was hard to think straight (lmao) with his bunny smile and doe eyes. The younger was positively shy and constantly flustered. I easily became as flustered at the sight of his defined abs. Which I had (un)fortunately seen as he exited the bathroom. Overall, I was developing a crush on my new roommate. I wasn’t sure whether to thank or curse my old roommate, Taemin.

Right now, I was walking back to our apartment with Jungkook. I was glad it was Saturday so I didn’t have to worry about classes. Checking my phone I realized I only had little over 2 hours before my work shift. I worked at a high class French restaurant as a waiter. I groaned at my extra-long shift. Not to mention, I had dance practice with Hobi tomorrow.

* * *

Entering the apartment, we went to separate rooms. I noticed the overwhelming number of texts from my friends, especially Taehyung.

**Taebear**

So… how was your date?~~~

**Chim**

Not a date Tae

We just talked

**Taebear**

Did u tell him???

**Chim**

Yeah… he took it well

**Taebear**

U know he’s gay right?

Honey u need to claim that soon or else

**Chim**

TAE! Im not ‘claiming’ jungkook

I kinda said i like him as friends so…

**Taebear**

WHAT?!? 

He’s like so into you!

Jimin i swear i’m gonna kill u

**Chim**

Whatever tae. We’ll talk monday. K? 

**Taebear**

Fine. (¬_¬)

 

I ended my conversation with Tae and started getting ready for work. 

 

* * *

On Sunday, I woke to the delicious smell of breakfast. I found Jungkook in the kitchen making pancakes. My stomach growled at the delicious smile, which caught Jungkook’s attention. He smirked at me then gave an adorable bunny smile.

We sat down and ate in silence. I stole glances at Kook as we eat, unable to keep my eyes off of him. I looked up at his food-stuffed cheeks and doe eyes. Eyes that I made contact with. 

I blushed, staring down at my plate to avoid embarrassment. After a few minutes, I looked up to find Jungkook staring at me with an intense gaze. I began to panic. I wondered if he was freaked out by me staring at him. 

“Jimin-hyung… Are you doing anything today?”, he asked. 

I was caught off guard by the question. “Just dance practice with Hoseok,” I responded.

“Would you mind if I came and watched? Your dance practice, that is,” he said. 

He was bright red, his eyes wide and innocent. I realize that Jungkook was just as embarrassed as myself! We had both been staring at each other, our eyes meeting. I laughed. Jungkook was a bit bewildered by my outburst.

“Sorry. Of course you can watch our practice. It would nice to have an audience,” I said. 

He nodded, cheeks returning to their normal color.

“Okay, we’ll leave in a half hour. Hyung will show work hard to impress you, Jeon Jungkook.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the update. I had family over so I didn't have time to finish. Anyway... I hope u like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't posted in so long, sorry. My new chapter includes music so for the best enjoyment play the songs while you read. I have provided lyrics so enjoy!

Jimin and I arrived at the dance studio.It was a simple room with a mirror on one wall. Hoseok was already there when we arrived. The orange-haired boy wore a heart shaped smile as he saw us. “Good morning! Is Jungkookie joining us today?”, he said, eyes bright. I shook my head. 

“No. Jungkook is just going to watch, hyung,” Jimin explained.

They started to stretch and I sat down, my back against the mirror. Hoseok fiddled with his phone until loud music started to play. I didn’t recognize the song, although I could tell it was japanese when the vocalists started. It was a bright pop song with EDM vibes. I asked Hoseok about the song. 

“It’s Bye Bye by lol. A japanese group. We have to do an original choreography for a non-korean song for class. My noona recommended it,” he said.

They started practicing. I was entranced by their beautiful movements; fast with an underlying sadness.

**hey**

**do you understand?**

**every little little small things**

**are hurting me everyday**

**wow wakaranai yo mou**

**_(wow i don’t know anymore)_ **

**Me wo samaseba genjitsu no mode**

**_(if you wake up to real mode)_ **

**and you got me say**

 

**get get outta my life**

**ready set go and now break out**

**i say no no no no**

**i don't want no more more more**

 

**Konomama de ii no?**

**_(is it okay to keep it?)_ **

**he keeps on breaking my heart**

**Kao mo mitakunai oh baby**

**_(i don’t want to see a face oh baby)_ **

**Samayou wakusei**

**_(wandering planet)_ **

**we keep on wandering around**

**Amai kotoba wa mou iranai**

**_(i do not need sweet words anymore)_ **

 

**knock knock!!**

**Koko kara get out!**

**(** **_get out from here!)_ **

**Konna saigo ni shitaku nakatta demo ne**

**_(i did not want to end like this)_ **

**good bye dete itte tonight**

**_(good bye going out tonight)_ **

**SAYONARA IIWAKE BEIBEE**

**_(good bye excuse baby)_ **

 

**Imasara sonna (hey) kao shite mo no more (hey)**

**_(even if you face so much(hey) no more(hey))_ **

**Kikitakunai shaberitaku mo nai yo**

**_(i don’t want to hear i don’t want to talk)_ **

**baby this game is over (hey)**

**baby don't want u closer (hey)**

**cause i don't care**

**bye bye bye bye bad loop of love**

**da da la di la da da di la la la da**

**da da la di la**

**da da la di la da da di la la la da**

**bye bye bye bye bad loop of love**

 

**Dokoka de deaeru hazu sa**

**_(you should be able to meet somewhere)_ **

**You never know unmei tte**

**_(you never know fate)_ **

**Sonna ni kangaeta tte kotae nante far away**

**_(it is far away that you answered that thought)_ **

**Sekaijuu ga target kinou made wa dare?**

**_(worldwide target who was it until yesterday?)_ **

**Tte yatsu ga naru kamo ne**

**_(will it be funny)_ **

**Tsugi no kimi no one and only**

**_(this is your one and only)_ **

 

**knock knock!!**

**Ima sugu get out!**

**_(get out now!)_ **

**Konna saigo wa mitaku nakatta demo ne**

**_(i did not want to see such a last one)_ **

**good bye dete iku tonight**

**_(good bye  going out tonight)_ **

**SAYONARA IIWAKE BEIBEE**

**_(good bye excuse baby)_ **

 

**Odoriakasou (hey) tomarazu motto (hey)**

**_(let’s dance(hey) stop it and stop (hey))_ **

**Iya na koto wa mou wasurechaeba ii yo**

**(** **_you should forget those things you don’t want anymore)_ **

**it's not the best ending (hey)**

**it might be a tragic (hey)**

**but i don't care**

**bye bye bye bye bad loop of love**

Suddenly the song sped up, as did their movements,they were breakdancing for a few seconds. Then they stopped. They were back to back, looking up with wistful expressions. 

**Saigo no RABUSONGU samishii kedo owari ni shiyou yo**

**_(lonely last love song but let’s finish)_ **

**Dare yori kitto wakatteru desho yeah yeah…**

**_(you know better than anyone else yeah yeah…)_ **

Their dancing started up again for the last chorus.

**Imasara sonna (hey) kao shite mo no more (hey)**

**_(even if you face so much(hey) no more (hey))_ **

**Kikitakunai shaberitaku mo nai yo**

**_(i don’t want to hear i don’t want to talk)_ **

**baby this game is over (hey)**

**baby don't want u closer (hey)**

**cause i don't care**

**bye bye bye bye bad loop of love**

**da da la di la da da di la la la da**

**da da la di la**

**da da la di la da da di la la la da**

**bye bye bye bye bad loop of love**

The two boys stopped as the music faded out. Both were panting and drenched in sweat from the fast choreo. The breakup song had been beautiful and so had their intense dancing. I began to applaud, which received blushing faces from both of my hyungs.

“Amazing, hyungs! I wish I was that good at dance,” I exclaimed. 

Jimin laughed. “ Thank you Jungkook. Do you want to try dancing? It would be better than just watching.” 

I decided to give it a try.

I picked up my phone, scrolling through my music for a song. I picked Call Me Baby by EXO. As the music started playing I met Jimin’s eyes. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

“EXO?”, he asked, almost teasing with a smirk.

I nodded, beginning a choreography I knew too well.

**(Call me baby)**

**I georin wanjeon nalliya**

**_(This street is completely crazy)_ **

**(Call me baby)**

**Saramdeul saineun namiya**

**_(Strangers in between people)_ **

**(Call me baby)**

**Hamkkehaneun mae sungani like**

**_(Every moment that we're together like)_ **

**Boom boom boom boom boom (what up)**

 

**Hey girl yeongweon gatteon challa**

**_(Hey girl, that one moment felt like eternity)_ **

**Unmyeong gateun sungan**

**_(The fate-like moment)_ **

**Nareul hansungan ttulko ga**

**_(When you pierced into me in just one moment)_ **

**Beongaecheoreom i segel**

**_(Like lightning, in this world)_ **

**Neon nae ireum bulleo jumyeo nayegero dagawa**

**_(You called my name and came to me)_ **

 

**Nollaweo seomgwangcheoreom gadeuk cha**

**_(It’s amazing, like a flash of light you fill me up)_ **

**Neoreul majuhan sungan oh my**

**_(The moment I see you, oh my)_ **

**Pyeonhage yeogi anja ije nae yaegireul deureo bwa**

**(** **_Sit here comfortably and listen to my story now_ ** **)**

 

**Oh I don't care na meollimeolli doragandaedo**

**_(Oh I don’t care, even if I have to go far)_ **

**Ireoke neoye gyeote**

**_(I’ll become the one man to be)_ **

**Dan han namjaga dwae jul teni**

**_(By your side like this)_ **

 

**Memareun nae ipsure neo**

**_(Into my dry lips you)_ **

**Seumyeodeureo wa nareul kkaeweo**

**_(Seeped and woke me up_ ** **)**

**Time's wasting girl so don't wait**

**Don't wait too long**

 

**Binnaneun geotteureun mana**

**(** **_There are many who shine_ ** **)**

**Geu ane jinjjareul bwa bwa**

**_(But look at what’s real among them)_ **

**Call me baby, call me baby (oh)**

**Call me baby, call me baby**

**(You know my name girl)**

**Neol hyanghae keojeo gan mama**

**_(My heart grows bigger for you)_ **

**Neo malgon geu muneul dada**

**_(And closes its door for everyone else)_ **

**(You know I'm here girl)**

**Call me baby, call me baby**

**Call me baby, call me baby**

**Myeot beonirado call me girl**

**_(Even if it’s many times, call me girl)_ **

 

**Nareul naro jonjaehage hae**

**_(You make me exist as myself)_ **

**Nae sesangeun ojik you're the one**

**_(You’re the only one in my world)_ **

**You're the one (cause you're the one I want)**

**Binnaneun geotteureun mana**

**_(There are many who shine)_ **

**Geu ane jinjjareul bwa bwa**

**_(But look at what’s real among them)_ **

**(You know my name girl)**

**Call me baby, call me baby**

**Call me baby, call me baby**

**Myeot beonirado call me girl...**

**_(Even if it’s many times, call me girl)_ **

That’s when I stumbled, my whole body crashing down. The music was shut off and I could vaguely hear voices calling out my name. I feel my body being lifted up and meet the kind eyes or my roommate. I blushed in embarrassment, I had honestly not danced in years. 

“Are you okay, Jungkookie?” Jimin asked, brow creased with worry.

I nodded. “Yeah… Sorry for scaring you,” I said.

“Don’t. You just messed up. It happens to everyone.”

I tried to keep that in mind, tried not to let it go to my head.

“So… EXO, huh?”, he asked, voice teasing.

I blushed even more. “Yeah. I kind of like them.”

“Kook, I’ve seen your posters.” His expression was serious.

Suddenly, we both burst into laughter. I don’t know why. I could imagine Hoseok-hyung’s confusion. We laughed, eyes closed, stomachs clutched. It was a sweet moment. 

I looked up, realizing how close I was to my hyung. I could see every individual eyelash. The gentle slope of his nose down to… his lips. Pretty pink lips, full and inviting. Like a rosebud blooming before my eyes. The gentle pout that had settled there as our laugh ceased. A tense silence filled the air. I look up from Jimin’s lips to meet his eyes. 

I thought I saw a loving look there. I'm not sure.

I had broken away, unable to look. I can't afford to jump to any conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! Please check out the groups on YouTube:  
> lol- jpop  
> EXO-kpop
> 
> I am a multi-fandom fan so I like recommending different groups/singers. Mostly k and jpop.


	5. If I Have a Chance, Do I Take It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I was on vacation.  
> Please enjoy!!!

Arriving at my first class on Monday, I was bombarded by questions. From Taehyung, of course. He sprinted over to me as soon as I opened the door. (Amazingly fast for a guy in heels.) As always, Taehyung was impeccably dressed. Dark skinny jeans and a bright red button-up, a grey beanie to complete the outfit. His makeup was subtle, a soft smokey eye and red lipstick. I had little time to appreciate the look before Tae crashed into me, long limbs wrapping around me in a killer hug. 

“Jiminie!!! I haven’t seen you in forever! You have to tell me everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! Also, Hobi already told me about dance practice, although he seemed pretty confused… Anyway, how are things going with Jungkookie?”, he rambled, out of breath by the end.

“First of all Tae, we saw each other Friday. And second, there is nothing between me and Jungkook. We’re just roommates,” I said. I honestly didn’t want to be reminded of Sunday. My face heated up just at the thought of Jungkook dancing. I had tried to seem friendly by teasing but my thoughts had been anything but friendly. I had just wanted to crash my lips on his, no matter the consequences. 

Taehyung’s expression told me he wasn’t convinced and probably wouldn’t let it go, either. 

He changed the subject however, probably saving his interrogation for later. “Anyway… You look super cute today, Jiminie!,” he chirped. 

I looked down at my outfit and shrugged.I was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater and jeans, a pretty normal look. But Tae’s words still made me feel good. He was always like that, his confidence was contagious.

‘He’d probably do wonders with Jungkook,” I thought. 

As soon as the thought past my mind, my gut twisted. The idea of Jungkook and Taehyung being friends… no more than friends made me feel angry. Jungkook was mine. Mine? When did I decide to get possessive? 

I shook my head, focusing on class as my professor walked in.

 

I walked with Taehyung to our lunch table like usual. I saw my best friend Hoseok already there, engaged in an intense talk with Chaeyoung.

“No, Hobi! As your friend I can not allow you to go on a date wearing that acorn pouch,” Chaeyoung exclaimed.

“Well, I’m sure Soomi will be fine with it; if not then it’s not meant to be,” Hoseok said.

He looked up at us, grinning. “Jimin, tell Chaeyoung that I can wear my pouch,” he said, pouting. 

I chuckled. “I don’t know, hyung. It is kind of ugly… it might scare your date away.”

Hoseok looked offended. Tzuyu joined us, sitting next to Chaeyoung. “Just give up. He is a lost cause,” she said, a wicked grin on her face as Hobi gasps.

“I seriously need new friends,” Hobi sighed.

We started eating when Namjoon came running over, out of breath by the time he reached the table.

“Hyung? What’s wrong?,” I asked. He finally caught his breath. 

“I left my wallet at home. I’m starving!” he said, stomach growling. We all burst out in laughter. It was such a ridiculous scenario and it wasn’t the first time. The question is who would be buying Namjoon lunch this time. He looked at us with an exasperated expression.

“Please. Hoseok-hyung? Jiminie? Anyone?,” he begged. 

I pulled out my wallet, handing him a few bills. “Just remember, you owe me Joonie-hyung.”

He smiled, dimples showing, and then rushed off to buy food. Before I could continue eating, Namjoon returned and 5 pairs of eyes were set on me. 

“So… What’s going on with you and Kookie?,” Hobi asked.

I groan. How could I not see this coming?

“Nothing. We’re roommates. He was just surprised to see me at the meeting Friday,” I said.

“Surprised? That’s putting it lightly. The guy looked like you were gonna kill him,” Namjoon retorted, stuffing rice into his mouth. 

Taehyung made a disgusted look at Namjoon’s actions. “I have to agree. What happened after you left? You never told us,” he said. 

I sighed, unsure whether or not I should tell them. Whether or not I was allowed to tell. What had happened Friday and Saturday had been a very sensitive matter for Jungkook. 

“Speak of the devil… Jungkook!”, Hoseok exclaimed, waving his arms. I turned around to see Jungkook across the cafeteria. He looked a little lost, weaving through the people. 

“JUNGKOOK!”, everyone yelled. I glared at them as Jungkook jumped in surprise. His frightened expression was like a deer in headlights. 

He made his way over, tentatively approaching the loud table. I manage a polite smile.

“Hi, Jungkookie. Um… I think you already know everyone,” I say, gesturing to my tablemates, “Tae, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Hobi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung.”

He nods. I’m relieved that his presence isn’t as overwhelming as yesterday. No, today it is a softer atmosphere. Jungkook is wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans, all black. It gives his pale skin a glowy contrast. His eyes are a soft, familiar brown that I melt into.  

I break out of my trance as Jungkook sits next to me, Hoseok shifting over a spot. I don’t miss his shit-eating grin as he moves. 

“I guess you all want to know about Friday, right?”, Jungkook said. 

I was surprised. I did not expect him to open to anyone so soon. “You don’t have to talk about anything that’s too uncomfortable, Jungkook.”

“I know, Jimin. I want to talk about it. I don’t have anyone else to tell it too anyway,” he said, a bit bitterly.

“So… what do you guys want to know?”, he said, looking at everyone.

“Umm, why did you run out when Jimin-ah arrived?,” Chaeyoung asked.

“Well, you see, Jimin-hyung is my roommate. Although we’ve been around each other for a few months, I had yet to tell him of my sexuality. I was scared he’d hate me and possibly kick me out. It was a silly thought. Hyung already told me he is fine with that,” he said.

I couldn’t help noticing he didn’t mention his panic attacks. 

“So, then everything is fine now? Okay, well I’m glad,” Namjoon said, sighing in relief.

“Jungkook. Did Jimin tell you about…” Hoseok started, clearly unsure how to phrase it. 

“His sex change? Yes, Hobi-hyung. He told me,” he said, looking at me. 

The atmosphere immediately lightened. 

Tzuyu suddenly stood up. “Jeon Jungkook. Knowing what you know, do you see Jimin as a man or a woman?” she said. Her cool expression was focused on him. 

“Tzuyu! Don’t be so rude,” Chaeyoung snapped. 

“It’s fine,” Jungkook said as he smiled. My heart fluttered at the sight of his signature bunny smile. “To answer your question, I see Jimin as a man. I never saw him any other way, even for a second.

She smiled, satisfied with the answer. She sat, receiving a weak punch on the arm from Chaeyoung. 

A man. Jungkook saw me as a man. A silly, irrational part of me repeated those words. A man. Perhaps I had a chance. A very slight chance. Now all I need is courage.

The courage to confess my love.

‘I love you, Jungkook,” I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of short...sorry.  
> Will Jimin confess? Or maybe Jungkook? We'll see...
> 
> I love pining boys lol. And jelly Jimin too!!
> 
> I hoped u liked it. please give love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a emotional rollercoaster. Buckle up.  
> Warning: homophobic profanity is used. Remember that these words should not be used to describe anyone.  
> Please enjoy~

It was after classes, I found myself alone in the apartment. Jimin had gone straight to practice with Hoseok and wouldn’t be back for a few hours. I look down at the text he’d sent me earlier. (We had finally exchanged numbers after months of living together.)

 

**Jiminie**

Hey, i'm gonna be late today

Got practice with hobi so i'll probably eat out

Don't wait for me to eat

**Jungkook**

Okay hyung

Fighting~ 

 

I had already worked out, done my homework and eaten. Now, I was filled with boredom.

I heard a buzz from my phone. I jump up, hoping it’s Jimin.

**Unknown number**

Hello??? Is this jungkookie???

**Jungkook**

Yes… who is this?

**Unknown number**

Hiiii jungkookie~~

It’s taehyung. I got your number from jimin

**Jungkook**

Hi taehyung

What’s up?

I quickly added Taehyung’s contact, which was the only contact I had besides Jimin. Wow. 

**Taehyung**

Nothing really… thought you’d be lonely

Since Jimin’s out

It was not surprising that Taehyung knew I was alone. The older boy was one of Jimin’s closest and oldest friends. 

**Taehyung**

If u r not doing anything wanna hang out??

 

I hesitated for a second before texting.

**Jungkook**

Sure! Where do you wanna meet?

**Taehyung**

Lolol actually im downstairs

 

I quickly jumped up, looking out my window. Sure enough, Kim Taehyung was standing downstairs, grinning up at me. 

“I figured you wouldn’t be able to resist my charms so I’m meeting you halfway!”, he shouted. With that, I scrambled to pull on a jean jacket(it was a little chilly) and rushed out of the apartment, barely locking the door behind me. I ran down the 5 flights of stairs( broken elevator) and arrived outside. When I arrived downstairs, Taehyung was grinning at me. 

“What took you so long? You look out of breath Jungkookie,” he teases.

“Haha, Taehyung. How long exactly have you been out here? You’re shivering,” I state, looking at my trembling hyung.

“Since you got out of the shower. Nice abs, kookie~”

I blushed. “Wait… that was like an hour ago. What the heck, Tae. Is it a weird habit of you to stand outside your friends’ apartments?”

“Now that I think about it… maybe. Too much free time,” he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, “Nice to see I’m your friend. I was worried Jiminie was keeping you for himself.”

I would have jabbed back but was preoccupied with thoughts of Jimin. Keeping me for himself. Those thoughts, those words: I loved them. 

We walked for a little bit before grabbing a cab. I was still unsure where exactly we were headed. 

“Tae, where are we?”, I asked as we arrived at a large brightly lit building.

“The mall, duh. And don’t worry about prices, my treat for  my dongsaeng,” he said.

Before I could even protest about not needing anything, Taehyung dragged me into the nearest store. I was in awe at the amount of clothing in one place. Tae had already started browsing, the pile of clothes in his hands growing. I began with a rack of shirts, aimlessly looking for anything that catches my eye. That’s when I noticed the brand. Gucci. Taehyung had dragged me into one of the most expensive stores ever. I turned around to confront him, only to not see my hyung. 

“Taehyung? Taehyung! Kim Taehyung, where are you?!?,” I exclaimed as I frantically ran around the extremely large store. 

“What’s wrong, Jungkook?”,Taehyung asked. 

I jumped at the sound of his voice. Turning around, I saw Taehyung with about 10 items, in the middle of the women’s section. I sighed in relief. 

“Sorry. I lost you,” I said.

“Oh, yeah,” he said, smiling sheepishly, “Which skirt do you think is better?” He held up a short blue one and a long black one. I shrugged. He pursed his lips. 

“Hmm. I think I’ll go with the short one. I don’t have many short skirts plus, I just waxed my legs.” he said matter of factly.

I nodded as he ran off to the dressing room. I tried on a few items, before settling on a red sweater and a white artsy t-shirt. I looked at the prices tags in shock. It was so expensive. I saw Taehyung come out of the dressing room with 6 items including the blue skirt. 

“Hyung…”

“Are those your picks? Good. Very Jungkookie,” he said, taking the shirts out of my hold.

“Wait hyung… I can pay!”

“Hush, Kookie. Let me spoil my dongsaeng. It’s nothing, I’ll pay.”

He pulled out a platinum credit card, handing it to the cashier girl. She began to scan the items. She grabbed the skirt, hesitating. 

“Sir, is this a gift?”, she asked. 

“No. I am purchasing it for myself. Can you please bag those two separately, please?”, he said, smiling sweetly.

She bagged the clothes and handed them back along with the card.

“Have a nice evening, sirs,” she said.

As we walked out I heard whispered voices of the cashiers. 

“ _ Did you see that faggot? So gross.” _

The other cashier snickered. “ _ I’ve seen that guy at school. Hangs out with a bunch of other fags. Lucky bastard is super rich. Never seen him with that other guy, though.” _

_ “Probably sucking his dick.”  _ They giggled to themselves.

I felt angry. How dare they treat Taehyung like that? I was about to say something when a hand grabbed mine. I looked at Tae.

“Don’t bother. I’m used to it by now,” he said. 

“You shouldn’t have to be,” I said as we caught another cab.

We sat in silence until the cab stopped in front of my apartment. I said goodbye to Tae. He waved back, halfheartedly.

  

* * *

 

Upstairs, I saw the lights on as I entered. 

“Jimin hyung? You home?’, I asked.

“Hi.” He whispered the word so softly I almost didn’t catch it. 

“Hey. I was out with Taehyung, sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“That’s fine. Good night.” 

I frown at his sad demeanor. He starts towards his room.

“Are you okay, hyung?” He freezes. 

“I’m fine.”

Jimin closes the door. I can see the light turn off under the door. 

Did I do something wrong?

 

* * *

 

The next day, I noticed Jimin seemed a little distant. He still smiled and talked but he was a watered downed version of his unusual self. The smiles a little forced. I decided to ask Hoseok at lunch.

“Distant? That’s an understatement. I’ve seen Jimin upset but this is insane. He wouldn’t answer any of my questions all day. Plus, he ignored Tae earlier. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. What happened?” he asked.

“ I don’t know. I came home and he was like that.”

“Where were you? Jimin and I didn’t head home until around 8.”

“I was out with Taehyung. He insisted on going shopping. I was only out a hour, maybe an hour and a half?”

“At the mall? Huh, strange. We were there around that time, getting something to eat. I didn’t see you.” 

I frown, wondering if Jimin saw me and Taehyung at the mall. Could that be why he was acting so strange? I try to think if anything weird happened when we were shopping. There were those rude cashiers that made Taehyung upset and then...Shit. I remember Tae grabbed my hand as we were leaving. Anyone who saw that would jump to conclusions. Could it be that Jimin saw us and got upset? Why? 

Hoseok tapped on my shoulder.

“Sorry. Lost you for a second. Anyway, could you try to talk to Jimin? I hate to see him like this and he seems to open up pretty well to you,” he said.

“R-really?”, I was shocked by that. I agreed to try to talk to Jimin. Although, I was nervous to talk to him. 

That afternoon, we got home at the same time. Just as I was about to ask Jimin rushed off to his room.

“Wait! Hyung, I need to talk with you,” I exclaimed. 

He stopped, letting out a heavy sigh.

“What is it, Jungkook?”

“What is it? I should be asking you that. You've been upset all day. You ignored Take and hurt his feelings. Hoseok hyung has been worrying about you all day.”

He glared at me. “Tae is upset, huh? Then why don't you go comfort him, you're good at that,” he snapped.

I was shocked by the outburst.

“What the hell? Is this seriously about the mall? Can't I hang out with Taehyung?”

“It's… not that. Just, you could tell me.”

“ Tell you what? We went shopping!”

“Shopping?!? Then, why the fuck were you holding hands? For such a shy guy, you sure warmed up to Tae.”

I was beyond calm, my blood boiling in anger.

“ What the fuck, hyung! I don't like Taehyung like that at all. We are friends. He grabbed my hand because of the stupid cashiers who were spouting homophobic bullshit and he was upset! I already have someone I like!”

Jimin shrunk as I screamed. His lip trembled as tears began to fall down his face.

“Someone you like?”,he whispered, his voice cracking. His knees gave out and I rushed in to catch him. “Jungkookie likes someone. Fuck.” He looked up at me. 

“ I'm an idiot, Kook. Getting jealous of Taetae and acting so bitchy. I'm sorry. I hope it works out for you with your crush. H-he’s a l-lucky guy…”

I looked at Jimin, who managed a weak smile. It crushed my heart. I couldn't hold back.

“Jimin. I ...like you. I like you,” I said in a wavering voice.

His crying stopped. “What? What are you saying, Jungkook?”, he said, eyes hesitant.

I gripped his shoulders. I looked at his teary, puffy eyes. “Fuck, hyung. Even like this… you're so beautiful,” I wiped away a stray tear. “I like you, Park Jimin. You are my crush. I love you.” I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Saying it out loud felt so amazing. 

Jimin was smiling. He was smiling back at me, the first genuine smile of the day. It warmed my heart.

“I love you, too.”

'Wait, what?’, I thought.

“ I love you, Jeon Jungkook.”

I was dumbstruck. Then, hands were on my face wiping away tears. I clasped the hands in my own. Jimin's hands. Small and soft and so perfect. 

“I love you,” we said. How pretty the words sounded. 

I hugged Jimin, and I inhaled the sweet smell of him. A flowery scent that made my heart flutter. 

“Jungkook, will you be my boyfriend?”

“ Only if you'll be mine.”

Laughter. “Of course, silly.”

“Love you, Jimin.”

“ Me too. I love you, Kook.”

I think I'm addicted to the sound of it. Those three words and Jimin's laughter. The sound of a blossoming love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhhhh!!!!  
> Hi, I'm posting this chapter from a Best Western and am really excited! I loved this chapter even though it was emotional. Yay Jikook!!!  
> Also check out my new fanfic: One more boyfriend is not too many. It's a poly bangtan fic.   
> Also I want to know whether you guys think I should include smut in this fic. It wouldn't be too explicit, just soft smut. So please comment what you think~ any requests for dates or stuff is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

After confessing to each other, Jungkook and I cuddled on my bed. He ended up spooning me, his large hands carding through my hair. I sigh contently. 

“Jungkookie, I'm sorry for my behavior. I don't know what got into me. Seeing you and Taehyung… I got possessive. I know I shouldn't have been, you are your own person.”

His hands stopped moving.

“Possessive? Jimin, were you jealous of me and Taehyung?”

“ Yeah. Well, mostly Tae. I guess… I wanted to be the one holding your hand? It's silly.”

“No, it's not. We are dating now so you can be jealous all you want. And hold my hand too.”

He reached over to place his hand over mine. I smiled at the action.

“You know, we're going to have to tell everyone tomorrow,” I said.

He groaned. “Really? Well, let's wait until the evening so we can  tell them all at once. I don't think I can handle telling it all 5 times.”

I agreed. Seokjin hyung would freak if everyone else knew before him. 

“They're all going to tease the hell out of us, aren't they?”, Jungkook asked.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, Jungkook clutched my hand nervously as we stood before the Amour de Cafe's back entrance. Everyone was already inside, the low buzz of conversation could be heard within. I looked up at him as I encouragingly squeezed his hand. He had let me apply a bit of smudged eyeliner and lip gloss to him. The moon's light outlined his handsome silhouette perfectly. 

“Come on,” I said. I opened the door. Pairs of eyes were trained on us. My body tensed as I waited any reaction. I looked at Hoseok. 

He lazily glanced up from his phone. “Hey, Jimin-ah. What took you so long? We are starving,” he said casually. He got up along with everyone else, heading to the long table set with various steaming hot dishes. I met Jungkook with an equally puzzled expression. 

“Um, you guys aren't going to freak out ot anything? I'm holding Jungkook’s hand.”

I was met by neutral faces. 

“Is this some kind of joke?”, Jungkook exclaimed as he sat next to Tzuyu. 

Suddenly, Jin started to whine. “Shit, I can't do this. Congrats, you two!!!,”he screeched as he abruptly got up hug us. “I raised you so well! My beautiful sons, I'm so happy for you! We all are.” The older man had tears in his eyes.

“I've barely l known you for a few days, Jin hyung. I'm not your son, gross.”

Jin looked scandalized as he glared at Jungkook. 

“Oh, Yoongi! The level of disrespect!”

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, a small fond smile tugging at his lips. “ About time. We thought you'd pine over each other forever.”

I felt my jaw drop. “You guys… knew?!?!”, I exclaimed.

The table erupted with laughter. 

I looked over at Hobi again. 

“Jiminie, we all knew since Friday. Even before, honestly. When you first mentioned Jungkook… you looked so fucking whipped.” His face was red from laughter. 

“Shit. Tae, I am so sorry for how I acted earlier. I…” Tae cut me off.

“Hush. I shouldn't have been holding your man's hand. Although it was hard to resist the cutie,” he said, winking at Kook. 

It was the rest’s turn to be surprised. They had no idea about the whole mall incident.

“ That's where you were last night! You fucker!” Namjoon shouted, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

Tae laughed, “ I went shopping with Jungkook and Jiminie saw us. That's why he was so bitchy today. He was jelly~”

I blushed at being exposed. The girls giggled among themselves. Namjoon scowled at Tae. Jin’s squeaky laugh filled the air. Yoongi and Hoseok watched silently. Jungkook lightly punched Taehyung’s arm. I couldn't help smiling. What had I been so worried for? Of course, they would accept us. 

“Thank you.” I said as the room quieted down. “ Really. Even if we were so obvious… it is good to have your support. It was scary coming into it, but now all I feel is happiness. These last few days have been so emotional for us and I'm thankful to you all for putting up with us. You're all like a family to me.” I felt a warm hand on my cheek. Jungkook's. I realized I had started to cry. 

Jungkook kissed my cheek. “ I couldn't have said it better myself, baby.” I flush at the affectionate nickname.

I couldn't ask for a better family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I've been away for a while because of school starting. I don't know how often I'll be able to post chapters because of my classes. I have 2 AP classes and other honors classes.  
> Also the concept photos!!! I screeched. Our boys are as beautiful as ever.  
> So~~ I hope u like the chapter. It's kinda short but the next one will be extra long, I promise. Please like and comment below.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter after 3 months? lol sorry for taking so long with this update. I was so busy and also got sidetracked with my other fics. I hope you enjoy~

After eating and cleaning up, we headed to the living room area. Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Namjoon sat on one couch. Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok on the other. Taehyung sat on the floor, his head resting against Namjoon’s jittery legs. Jimin sat on the floor next to him, since we were out of comfy furniture. I sat down next to my boyfriend, our thighs brushing against each other slightly. I feel my face warm at the slight contact, highly aware of the lithe muscles of Jimin’s legs. 

“Hey, let’s play a game. How about… Never Have I Ever?”, Hoseok said, eyes gleaming. I had honestly never played the game before although I understand the rules. Everyone quickly agreed and we picked who’d start.

Chaeyoung volunteered, rubbing her hands together mischievously.

“Okay, never have I ever...kissed a boy,” she said triumphantly. A series of groans echoed through the room. Everyone except Namjoon put down a finger. 

“You’ve never kissed a guy, Namjoon? Wow, I’m not surprised,” Taehyung said teasingly.

“Shut up. Is no one going to mention that Hobi put down a finger?”, he said.

Everyone looked at the said person, Hoseok looking a bit flustered.

“It was at a party. I was a little buzzed and maybe... kissed Yugyeom?”

I honestly had no idea who this Yugyeom guy was, but everyone else did apparently. They all looked scandalized, Jimin even faking a faint. 

“Yugyeom?!? Really? Damn, Hobi-hyung. I never would have thought,” Taehyung exclaimed. 

“Hey can we move on,” Tzuyu said, “I’ve got a good one. Never have I ever… broken something.”

A large groan came from Namjoon, the purple haired boy pouting at Tzuyu. 

“Sorry, Namjoon oppa~”,she snickered. I put down a finger, noticing only Tzuyu and Jimin don’t. It’s Namjoon’s turn now, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Never have I ever… skipped class,” he said. I frown as my third finger goes down along with everyone else. Namjoon looks perplexed. “Have all of you seriously skipped class?”

“Many times,” Jimin says. There are a few chuckles at Namjoon’s distraught expression.

“Okay, okay. It’s my turn now. Never have I ever… failed to get a driver’s license,” Jin said. 

I sighed in relief, glad to have my license despite not ever using it in Seoul. Namjoon curses silently.Next to me, Jimin’s expression darkens as he puts down his second finger. “You don’t have your license hyung?”, I asked.

He pouted cutely, “I never needed it so…” I couldn't help chuckled which only increased his poutiness. “It’s not my fault! I don’t even have a car anyway!”

It was Yoongi’s turn and he had to think for a second. Then a sly grin spread across his face. “Never have I ever… laughed at a dad joke,” he said triumphantly. Jin glared at him as his fourth finger went down. Jimin put down his fourth finger too. 

“Hey, wait a minute,”Tzuyu said, “Shouldn’t Yoongi-hyung also put down a finger?’ Everyone goes silent.

Jin grins slowly. “I think you’re right Tzuyu-ah~ I recall Yoongi laughing at one of my jokes just the other day.” The shit-eating grin didn’t leave his face as Yoongi’s paled.

“I-I um…” Yoongi stuttered as he tried to defend himself. It didn’t last long as he lowered a finger in utter defeat.

It was Hoseok's turn now.

“Never have I ever... had a crush on someone in this room,” he said. 

I groaned, “Ah, hyung, that was a low blow.” I only had six left now and I noticed Jimin only had five. 

Jin and Yoongi both put a finger down, sharing a secret smile. Namjoon and Chaeyoung also put a finger down.

Hobi gasps dramatically, “Chaeyoung?!? Someone in this room! I wonder who…” Chaeyoung blushes, insisting it isn’t current. Tzuyu, next to her, is distracted by something on her phone.

“Huh?”, she says, “Oh, Namjoon-hyung~Who is it??”

“None of your business, Tzuyu-ah.”

She pouts, grabbing onto Chae’s arm. “Joon is so mean~” This only caused Chae’s face to turn pinker as she tried to push the taller girl off. 

However, Tzuyu’s words ha quickly changed the group’s target to Namjoon. I was also curious about my hyung’s crush. Namjoon was stubborn though. Not at all willing to reveal who he had or does like. We eventually let it go, although Jin still had a curious look in his eyes. 

Taehyung went next, “Never have I ever...shoplifted.”

There was a loud groan from Tzuyu, who was now down to 7. “Come on, Tae. It was one time at Sephora and I forgot my wallet. Do you know how expensive their eyeliners are?”

“Yes, actually. It’s like 16000 won each(14 US).”

“My point exactly. A complete rip-off,” Tzuyu said.

Namjoon and Hoseok also put down a finger, for a time they shoplifted snacks at a convenience store.

It was Jimin’s turn now. I was a bit nervous, especially since he looked desperate to not be on the bottom. “Okay. Never have I ever…tried to cut my own hair.” 

The group burst out in laughter, at least most of them. Taehyung and Jin looked at each other with embarrassed faces.

“Um, do I want to know why?”, I asked, unable to help smiling as Jimin doubled over on my lap in laughter.

Yoongi smirked, “Well, we made the mistake of leaving Jin alone with a pair of scissors. He decided to cut his own bangs.” Jin whacked Yoongi’s arm, his ears turning pink with embarrassment.

“It didn't come out that bad. Plus hair salons are so expensive these days,” Jin defended.

I laughed. “What about Taehyung?”

Jimin snickered, nudging his friend in the arm. “He had this wig for Halloween. But it was ‘a little too long’ so he tried to cut it. Somehow he missed the wig entirely, only cutting his once bangs.” 

Taehyung blushed with embarrassment, unable to come up with an excuse.

I can’t help smiling. It’s nice to share these memories with everyone, these moments that I wasn’t around for.

I didn’t realize I was lost in thought until I felt Jimin’s voice by my ear. “Jungkookie, it’s your turn~,” he said in a sing-songy way. I blinked out of my daze, avoiding Jimin’s teasing gaze. 

“Um, Never have I ever…”I started to say but was distracted by a small, soft hand on my thigh. It was very innocent, not even close to my crotch but that didn’t stop the heated thoughts entering my head.

“...been so turned on,”I muttered before I could stop myself.

The group was struck by another bout of laughter,as I scrambled to explain my slip up. 

“I-I didn’t… that’s not what I…,”I stuttered, thoroughly shocked by the words that had come out of my mouth.

“It’s okay, Jungkook-ah. We’ve all been there,” Seokjin said. We all agreed that we’d all put down a digit. 

After a few more rounds and many more stories, it was down to Namjoon, Taehyung and Tzuyu. They each had more more finger, the air was thick with suspense. It was Tzuyu’s turn.

“Okay. Never have I ever…”

We were all silent, wondering if this would be the moment where it all ends.

“...had a silly rivalry with a roommate.” Tzuyu smirked as the boys cried out in defeat.

“What silly rivalry?,” Taehyung exclaimed, arms crossed. Jimin chuckled next to me. 

“Please, Tae. Ever since last year you and Joon have been at each other’s throats. Yet you’re still rooming together,” Jimin said teasingly. 

“As if! Taehyung and I may have our differences but we would never resort to violence,” Namjoon exclaimed.

“What about that time you guys got into a fight over the television channel?” Jimin said smugly.

“The new episode of  Housewives was on. I could not miss it,” Taehyung exclaimed.

“So was the premiere episode of NOVA. It was on the rise of artificial intelligence. Do you know how important that is to the world?”, Namjoon jabbed back.

It was a silly argument. And soon enough, everyone including Namjoon and Taehyung was laughing.

“Hey! Don’t forget that I won!”, Tzuyu shouted through her tears.

We all congratulated her, Chaeyoung even hugging her tightly with flushed cheeks.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening passed by well, everyone breaking off into smaller groups to talk. I found myself in multiple intriguing conversations. Taehyung was telling me all the photography major gossip; claiming ‘I need to know to survive out there.’ Tzuyu and Chaeyoung complimented my makeup, which was all Jimin’s work. They insisted on teaching me the basics. I was comforted by the presence of the two, who had also just started this year. 

Hoseok wanted me to join another dance practice, praising me for my potential. I blushed furiously at his words. Yoongi didn’t say much, but rather listened wholeheartedly to my stresses. His simple advices were appreciated. Jin was also gentle, giving off a motherly aura. He made jokes throughout the evening, keeping the mood light. At one point, I was talking deeply with Namjoon. The other man spoke about his own insecurities coming out and finding a safe place in the group. 

But in the end I spent most of my time with Jimin. Not on purpose. He was simply too captivating. We talked about dance and school, but mostly about us. Jimin admitted that he’d been attracted almost immediately, a feeling I reciprocated. It was amazing and embarrassing how much we shared.

* * *

 

At the end of the night we went home together. I held Jimin’s hand, warming it from the dropping temperatures. 

In the apartment, we stood silently in the hallway for a few seconds. We had already brushed our teeth and everything, even wearing pyjamas. We would technically have to part to go to our bedrooms. 

“So… um goodnight?”, I said. He looked at me with pouty lips.

“I guess…” Jimin whispered.

‘Fuck it,’ I thought as I pulled Jimin into my bedroom with me. He gasped, falling into my chest as I collapsed on the bed. 

Thankfully my room was somewhat clean. 

“Sleep with me tonight?”, I asked.

Jimin smiled. “Of course, Kook.”

With my boyfriend in my arm, I began to fall into a dream filled sleep. The faint smell of his vanilla shampoo calming me.

“Good night, Jimin. Love you,” I whispered, not knowing if he heard me. I drifted off to sleep

 

* * *

 

“I love you too, Jungkook,” I whispered before snuggling deeper into his broad chest.


	9. Love Is In The Air

I was a bit nervous going to class. ‘What if people saw us? What if…’ My thoughts were cut off by the warm, reassuring grip of Jungkook’s hand. He was wearing his usual black hoodie and jeans combo, looking very handsome.

“What classes do you have today, hyung?”, Jungkook asked shyly. 

“Hmm, math and biology. After lunch, I just have dance practice,” I said.

“Maybe we can meet up afterwards? I only have one afternoon class until 2.”

“Why?”, I sputtered, “We’ll see each other at the apartment anyway.”

Jungkook blushed deeply, “I kinda wanted to take you on a date.” 

“Oh...oh! Um, yeah. That sounds good…” I drifted off, taken by surprise. We had arrived at my first class without my realizing it. The professor, Mrs. Lee was just opening the door when we got there.

“I’ll see you at lunch?”, I asked.

“Yeah. See you, hyung,” Jungkook said. He gave my lips a quick peck before dashing off to his own class.

I was left once again in shock. I heard oohs and ahhs behind me ad also saw Taehyung, who was smiling at me mischievously.

Mrs. Lee eyed me. “You seem very happy, Mr. Park,” she said. 

I blushed and took my seat, trying to focus on the lesson through people’s whispers and Tae’s teasing.

* * *

 

 

I barely make it through my classes, especially with news of me and Jungkook spreading quickly. I felt eyes on me as I headed for our lunch spot. Everyone was already there, even Jungkook who looked very flustered.

“Jiminie! I’m so sorry! I never asked if you were okay with kissing in public and then I… I really didn’t mean to-” he exclaimed.

I thought of my earlier worries but found they seemed meaningless now. “It’s fine, Jungkook. I don’t mind,” I said. I sat next to him, pecking his cheek quickly.

He gaped at me, his face turning red all the way to the tips of his ears. I giggled, finding my boyfriend too adorable. 

“Jimin,” Hoseok said, grabbing his attention, “You excited for the Winter Showcase?”

“Winter what?”, Jungkook asked.

“Winter Showcase. The dance team has one every year. Although I’ve only been in it one year.”

“Yeah. His solo performance last year was amazing,” Hoseok exclaimed.  

Jimin blushed. “So was yours hyung,” he teased back.

“Can I see it?”, Jungkook asked rather shyly. Jimin was amazed by how cute Jungkook could be, the younger boy’s eyes sparkling with interest.

“Of course, Jungkookie. I’d love if you come. Don’t be disappointed though.”       

“I doubt that is possible. When is it?”

“December 1st, mostly because everyone’s busy or away over the break,” Hoseok supplies. It made sense, it was currently early November so it was in a month. Everyone was excited for the performance, especially those who hadn’t seen it yet.

I was honestly nervous, especially if Jungkook was going to be there. I had another solo this year and so did Hobi. 

* * *

After lunch I headed to practice with Hobi and Tzuyu. Although the girl was a music major she had also joined the dance team as a club. Her raw talent and enthusiasm were enough to get her a solo performance. 

“So Jimin oppa has a date after practice,” Tzuyu said. I blushed at her loud statement.

“Shut up. At least I have a date,” I said back.

“Chungho has work.”

“Guys, come on. We need to practice,” Hoseok reprimanded. He was very serious when it came to dance, not showing any mercy.

We all had our choreos down but went over the group dance while chatting.

“How did your date with Soomi go?”, I asked.

“Yeah, did the acorn pouch scare her away?”, Tzuyu teased.

“Actually it went great! Soomi-ah and I have another date on Friday. And she likes my acorn pouch.” We giggled at his slowly reddening face. “She’s such a sweetheart. Why didn’t Chaeyoungie introduce us sooner?” He seemed lost in thought now, thinking about the girl.

“I’m happy for us all. Getting so much, eh?”, Tzuyu said with a wink. That girl was such a tease.

“Yeah. Well some of us.”

She frowned. “I know, Joon and Tae are so oblivious of their own feelings. I swear they just need to fuck already. The sexual tension is killing me.” Her attention was averted by the buzz from her phone. She pouted.

“Is it Chungho?”

“No! Just pabo Chae!.” I knew what that meant.

“Pisses me off. She’s always spending all her time with Dahyun when she has me,” the younger girl pouted. 

I sighed. My childhood friend wasn’t the only one who needed to come in terms with their feelings.

* * *

 

Practice ended before I knew it and I was suddenly anxious to get home. I said goodbye to my friends and walked in the direction of my apartment. It wasn’t far from school, which was great.  I walked into the apartment and was met by pretty doe eyes. 

Jungkook jumped up from his seat on the couch, smiling at me. “Hyungie!” We hugged and I breathed in Jungkook’s sweet scent. I missed him.

“How was practice?”

“Good,” I said, “But I couldn’t stop thinking about our date.” I felt shy admitting it.

He smiled with his bunny teeth. “Well I hope it doesn’t disappoint.”

“As if,” I smiled. 

He leaned over, whispering into my ear:

“We’re going to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter but it sets up for Jikook's first date!!! I'm not entirely sure where they will go. I was thinking an arcade or cat cafe; something cute and intimate for sure. IDK how much u guys want me to delve into the other ships.
> 
> please comment below~


	10. If I'm With You, Everyday is Wonderful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's only been 2 months but ive been very busy.  
> Enjoy~

I leaned over to whisper to Jimin. 

“We’re going to…”

He visibly tensed with anticipation.

“A cafe.”

Jimin looked surprised. “Really? I hope it’s not Jin hyung’s. I would like some privacy on out first time.” 

I laughed, “No. It’s a special place.” I didn’t want to say anymore and ruin the surprise. I had put a lot of thought into our first date and decided on something carefree and informal. 

 

* * *

 

So, we started walking in the opposite direction as the university. The air was cool and refreshing but I knew that the weather would turn colder soon. I had always preferred colder weather, the safety  that multiple layers brought. I remember when I first got my top surgery. I had been so happy until the swelling started. Thin t-shirts and uniforms showed the swelling. No one pointed it out but I still felt conscious of it. Then winter came. I realized the comfort of sweaters, and school vests, and hoodies; the way they hid my soft curves. But that was before. Now, I felt confident enough to wear even tank tops. Still, the nostalgia of winter remained as well as the feeling of safety. Jungkook’s hand, wrapping around mine, only added to my warm bundle of happiness.

I leaned further into Jungkook. 

“We’re here,” he said. I looked up as we stopped in front of a shop. I gasped as I read the sign: ‘ _ Calico Cat Cafe.’  _

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Jungkook said. He lead me towards the door. I heard the familiar ring as we entered.

“Hello! Welcome to Calico Cat Cafe. Would you like to order now?”, a young girl says as we enter.

“Sure,” Jungkook said as we were lead to a table. The short table was surrounded the cushions to sit on, allowing people to be even closer to the many felines. And there were lots of them. The cats varied in size and color, each adorable and friendly looking. I couldn’t help squealing as I had always loved cats. I cooed as a particularly cute kitten came up to me. The orange and white kitten sniffed at my ankle, before rubbing its soft face against me. 

“Aww! You’re so cute,” I said as I gently offered the small cat my hand. It sniffed and rubbed on my finger, giving its permission to be petted. 

“Are you going to order, Hyung? Or just play?’, Jungkook said teasingly. I rolled my eyes as a huge black cat made its home on his lap. I had never seen such a large cat, it reminded me of a jungle cat. 

I looked over the menu, deciding on a simple cappuccino and a muffin. Jungkook ordered similarly. As we waited, we could focus our attentions on the cute furballs around us. I jump off the cushion to grab a nearby cat toy. Jungkook attempted to follow but the mass of black on his legs stopped him. I giggled. 

The young waitress from before came with our orders. “I see you’ve met Jaguar. He’s very friendly,” she giggled. 

“Friendly huh?”Jungkook grunted under Jaguar’s weight. I played for a few seconds longer before returning to the cushion to eat. I gasped at the cappuccinos, “Look, Jungkook! They’re cats!” The milk foam was decorated like cute cat faces. 

Jungkook smiled, “Cute…”

I pouted. “Kook! You’re not even looking at them!”

“Sorry. I was caught up in your cuteness, babe.” I blushed.

“Oh, shut up.” I lightly hit his arm and immediately regretted it as I felt the hard muscles underneath. There was a pause as our eyes met again. Fuck, I was too weak for those doe eyes. I took a bite of my muffin to break eye contact, moaning at the taste. We ate and drank in silence. Occasionally, my eyes would flicked up only to meet Jungkook’s. He smiled back at me, bunny teeth in view with muffin crumbs on his face.

I wiped the crumb away, licking my thumb. “You have something on your face,” I said smugly as his cheek glowed red.

After eating, we played with the cats more. I laughed as many of the cats decided to cling to Jungkook. 

“They really like you, Kook.” As the words left my mouth, a small white kitten jumped from his shoulder to his head. I wish I knew why the cats were so attracted to him, or maybe I did. Jungkook frowned at his phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s almost 7.”

I was shocked by how late it was. Glancing out the window, the setting sun confirmed it. “Wow, time really flew. How have we been here four hours?” We laughed at how ridiculous it was, two gays spending four hours playing with cats.

“I should probably study tonight. I have a test tomorrow,” I say as Jungkook pulls kittens from his shirt.

“I’ll go pay,” the younger says.

“Wait, no. I can’t let my dongsaeng pay,” I exclaimed.

“Yes, you can. I brought you to this date, remember? You can plan the next date and pay then.”

I blushed at the idea of a second date. I had been nervous about rushing into a relationship with my roommate but so far every moment felt right. Every breath was awe inspiring. Every look was paralyzing. Every smile made me fall even further. I began to think of where I would take Kook out for our next date. My brain was buzzing as I tried to come up with ideas.

“Hyung? Don’t worry about that now, let’s get home.” He grabbed my hand as we left the cafe. The stars had come out in the night sky, shining brightly. We walked hand in hand down familiar streets until we reached the apartment. 

“I had so much fun, Jungkook-ah. This date was perfect.”

“I’m glad you did. It was fun, though I wish I could have been closer to you. Didn’t realize I’d be such a cat magnet.”

“Yeah, I was a little jealous.”

Jungkook blushed. “Too bad. I always wanted a cat.”

“Really? I used to have a cat when I was little but she got old. Maybe we can get a cat of our own one day.” I didn’t regret the statement as I took in the look of absolute joy on my boyfriend’s face. His lips stretching to form that adorable bunny smile.

Arriving at our apartment, I felt a new sense of gratitude for being roommates. Being able to come home to each other, not having to part after dates was relieving. 

“Well, good night I guess,” Jungkook said with a stiff stance. I froze, gripping Jungkook’s hand tighter. I shuffled my feet and looked up at him shyly. 

“Can you stay in my room tonight?” The question burned on my lips and made my head spin. Just the idea of Jungkook in my bed sent my thoughts to some not very innocent places. I wondered if Jungkook even wanted to sleep with me. 

He grabbed my other hand before I could take back my question. “Of course, Jiminie- hyung. That would be amazing.” We walked into my bedroom holding hands; I was unable to take my eyes off of Jungkook. I giggled as Jungkook picked me up easily and set me down on the mattress. 

I frowned. “Um, could you turn around while I change? I really don’t want to sleep in jeans.”

“Okay. Is it okay if I just sleep in boxers? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Jungkook said. I couldn’t help smiling at the sweet boy. 

“ Yeah, that's fine. As long as you're okay with seeing me in boxers too.”

Jungkook blushed and quickly turned around to pull off his shirt.

I was nervous, to say the least. I had really only been on this level of intimacy with Taehyung and that was a given with my childhood friend. Everyone had moments of self-consciousness. I had many over the years. I pulled off my jeans and shirt , feeling exposed. Not in a bad way, just nervous. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to a boxer-clad Jungkook.  I flushed as I took in his rock hard abs and muscular thighs. I instinctually covered my chest.

“Can I see?”

My breath hitched and I nodded as my arms fell to my sides. I wasn’t scared anymore, not when I could feel Jungkook’s hands on my shoulder, his warm breath against my cheek. 

“I got my top surgery right before high school.” I sensed Jungkook flinched but I couldn’t meet his eyes, not yet. “After I got separated from Tae… I couldn’t wait any longer. I finally had enough savings and it felt so freeing, really. But, I still have never shown them to anyone, the scars.” I knew my scars weren’t that bad, not compared to others. The keyhole surgery meant minimal scarring but I still hated the sight of the my chest. I recalled the initial swelling after my surgery and crying in my room afterwards. 

“Jimin, you’re so beautiful. You know that?” Jungkook’s hand moved from my shoulder to my jaw, tilting my face upward. I gasped as I saw gentle tears in his eyes. “Please know that Jimin-hyung. You are so beautiful, inside and out. I am so lucky to even be in your presence.”

I giggled. “I could say the same about you, Kook.” I wiped away a stray tear from his cheek, leaning towards him. Our lips met and I was immediately filled with warmth. We fell back on the mattress, limbs tangled as we kissed slowly. The soft, gentle touches that didn’t get heated. I broke away, gasping for breath. I looked at Jungkook’s blissed out expression; imagining I wore one similar.

“You make me so happy, Jeon Jungkook.” I felt my eyelid grow heavy, safe in his arms.

Nothing could ever ruin this feeling. 


End file.
